


always and forever, soulmates. — iwaoi.

by tavdashi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble ??, Iwaizumi is in love with Oikawa, M/M, Marriage, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, i am iwaoi trash lol, iwaoi - Freeform, iwaoi fluff, just please read it or i will sob, oikawa is in love with iwaizumi, short and sweet, thankyou for reading ily, they get married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29211627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tavdashi/pseuds/tavdashi
Summary: always and forever. all hell could break lose but at the end it'll always be you, soulmates.hajime iwaizumi and tooru oikawa, soulmates.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	always and forever, soulmates. — iwaoi.

**Author's Note:**

> lower case intended

_soulmates_

* * *

always and forever. all hell could break lose but at the end it'll always be you, soulmates.

hajime iwaizumi and tooru oikawa, _soulmates._

they've known each other since forever, that's what they remember. they've always been there for each other. no matter how tough or how sad the situation was, they were there, for each other.

when oikawa's dad left iwaizumi was the one who took care of oikawa. his mom cared but didn't know how to show it, iwaizumi didn't know how to express his feelings either but he tried, tried because he knew oikawa needed someone and he'd decided to be that someone for oikawa since they were kids.

when iwaizumi had to stay at the hospital for a month and more oikawa was the one who had spent the most time with him. he was there, always.

"i really don't think backing out and not confessing to this boy you like is a smart idea!" oikawa said that sounding convincing enough to not let iwaizumi feel like he was hurt, extremely hurt because he'd liked hajime for so long.

"okay-okay, i get it. i'll just call him and confess right now if that's fine?"

"yeah, absolutely !"

the call was now no longer ongoing. oikawa sighed, putting his hands around his eyes and trying to calm down. he got a call.

,,the person probably didn't pick up,,

"hello?"

"oikawa tooru, this may seem sudden but i like you, _a little too much._

"huh !? iwa-chan likes me?" is what was going through his head.

"it is probably a joke." he thought again.

"oikawa? you there? am i getting rejected?"

"w-what ?? is this a prank iwa-chan !? i don't think you like me you're probably saying this because—"

"stop, i'll be over in 5. i know that this feels like it isn't real but it is oikawa. i like you, _a lot._ i know i am not the best at showing my emotions but i really do like you oikawa. i don't know if you like me back or not but please don't think i am joking"

"iwa-chan i-

i like you too iwaizumi, _a lot_."

"what ?

so you're saying that you like me !? this is not one of those stupid jokes is it shittykawa?? i know that you're probably saying this just to be nice but you don't have to if-"

"iwa-chan," he started, it was now his turn to cut the other off.

"i like you, i have for a while. i don't lie to you iwa-chan, i thought you knew that."

"but—"

"no ifs or buts. now are you coming over or not?"

* * *

they were sitting on the porch, looking at the sky, holding hands, being peaceful.

_40 years_ have passed since they got married, both of them passing the 60 year old milestone.

they laughed, remembering the day they confessed to each other. on that very day both of them promised to be there for each other forever and here they are, sitting on the porch of their home, happily married.

they were old but that didn't stop them from remembering every single moment that they spent together.

they were oikawa and iwaizumi after all, _soulmates._

one day you'll see them nervously confessing to each other, the other day you'll see them looking at each other like nothing else matters.

their souls were connected, their minds were connected, _they_ were connected. _soulmates_.

hajime iwaizumi and tooru oikawa, _soulmates_.

_— the end._

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading ! i hope you liked it and if u did don't forget to leave kudos and a comment :D if you didn't like it don't forget to leave constructive criticism :]


End file.
